Gamer: The Lost Stardust
by The Violet Imagination
Summary: When a girl wakes up in the middle of nowhere, with no memories and nothing to her name, and her only directions come from a floating box, she can already tell things are going to get interesting. (The Gamer fanfic, OC)
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

I open my eyes, seeing a bright shining light above. After blinking a few times, I see leaves above me. After laying here on the ground for a minute my hearing starts coming back to me. I try leaning up, to get a view of where I am.

"Ouch… Why am I so sore?" I gingerly sit up, rubbing my face. "Well, it looks like my face is still intact… just some dirt." I wipe my hands off on my blue pants to find they aren't what I usually wear… I think? What kind of pants do I usually wear?

 **Information not available**

"Umm… what?" I deadpan at the black box in front of my face. I can't remember what pants I usually wear, and now that I think about it, what's my name?

 **Pick your name!**

"Okay what is this?! I don't remember anything but I can sure as hell know this isn't normal!" I stare at it for a few seconds, waiting for answer. Why am I waiting for a box to answer me? I must've hit my head.

 **Please select your name then I will answer your question!**

I stare at it longer… and longer… if I stare any harder it might burst into flames. That would be interesting to see. "Okay fine then. A name." I try thinking for a second to try and remember what my name is, but something slowly comes to me. Looking around the area I am in, one thing stands out to me, and it just feels… right.

"Bright. My name is Bright."

 **Name selected: Bright. Translated to worlds language: Akarui**

"Okay so my name is Akarui, now can you answer my question?" What did it mean by worlds language anyway?

 **You have obtained the powers of 'The Gamer'! A being has decided that due to your… unique… circumstances, that you will be gifted it. It sets your life to where you live, like a video game. We have categorized the abilities for easier access**

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Perks**

 **Titles**

 **These are just the first few, the rest will be discovered later. Try saying 'Status'**

I feel like my head is playing tricks on me. I must've hit my head much harder than I first thought. "Status".

 **Name – Akarui (?)**

 **Age – 9**

 **Gender - Female**

 **Title – The Lost One**

 **Level – 1 (0/100)**

 **HP - (100/100)**

 **CP - [Locked]**

 **Control – [Locked]**

 **STR - 2 (Natural strength, lift objects, damage for muscular strength, ability to do physical tasks)**

 **VIT - 4 (Health, resistances, Overall health) (1 point = 25 health)**

 **DEX - 2 (Speed, flexibility, thrown objects, weapons)**

 **INT - 5 (Memorization, learning new things, general intelligence, strategy) (1 point = 25 chakra)**

 **Wisdom - 3 (Knowledge, chakra control, Strategy, creation) (Every 2 is 1% of control)**

 **LUC - 25 (Natural luck, drops, rare finds) (can't be increased by points)**

'I feel like I have even more questions now. What even is chakra? Why is my luck so high? I certainly don't feel lucky. I wake up outside covered in dirt. The more I think about it, why is a 9-year-old waking up outside alone! Don't these people have any decency!? Also, what the heck is up with my title, 'The Lost One'?'

 **[Title: The Lost One: You can't remember anything! You gain a fresh start!]**

'Well I guess that's… sort of helpful? But what is my fresh start?' "Inventory"

On the left side of the window which pops up is what must be me, with slots for my clothes and weapons, if I had any. I only have a pair of blue pants and a black shirt. 'Really, not even any shoes?' When I look on the other side of my screen, it's just a grid of empty boxes, except for one which has what looks like a scroll. I take it out of my inventory and look it over, seeing who it's addressed to.

 **Fresh Start Scroll: [To The Hokage of Konohagakure]**

Looking it over, I see that it has a wax seal on it. I guess I won't be able to read it. "Umm… Hey floating box thing, what am I supposed to do with this?" I wave the scroll around in the air leisurely, trying to get some more information out of it.

 **New quest available!**

 **Find your way to Konoha and deliver the scroll to the Hokage!**

 **Rewards: +50 EXP, ?**

 **Failure: Never find a place to call home, become a hermit**

 **Y / N**

'Failing doesn't sound all that appealing. Why is delivering this scroll so important?' I tap 'Yes' and the screen winks out of existence. "Time to get going I guess." When I start sitting up, my whole body feels like it's on fire. "Either I am just out of shape or my body is not in good shape at all."

After standing up and stretching, feeling every joint in my body popping and cracking, I start climbing out of the hole I am in. 'Wait, hole? Why am I in a hole?' It looks to be about 15 meters in diameter, and 3 meters deep.

Once I get to the edge, I turn around and look back at it, seeing an imprint in the dirt of where I woke up. It must have been a lot of force to put me in a crater like that. I look back up at the trees, seeing a large area which is clear of leaves, showing the blue sky. On the edge of the leaves around the open space, they are blackened, as if they were burnt. It must have been one heck of a fall to burn them like that.

 **Your Intelligence (INT) has increased by 1 for a logical deduction!**

"Now if you could do that for all of my stats that would be great!" No answer comes. "I expected that. I guess it answers when it wants, and always in a round-about way."

I take in my surroundings, walking around the edge of the crater until I catch a glimpse of a road. I walk out to it and take a look around, not seeing any people or signs in the distance. 'Which way do I go?' **[Go Left**

"But what if I want to go right?" I take a single step towards the right.

 **Go left**

"Okay, okay I am going! Sheesh. Can't even take a little joke." I start down the road, to the left like it asked, starting my trip to Konoha.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

"I have been walking for hoursssssss! When will I get there!?" I look up in the sky, guessing it must be mid-afternoon. If I don't get there soon, I might have to camp out tonig-

I look forward and see large wooden and concrete walls ahead with two large gates swinging out. Above the gate is a swirl-like symbol, with a part branching off on the top right and a triangle attached on the bottom left. I don't recognize it from anywhere. I will have to find that out soon.

Walking through the gates, I look off to my left and see a small building, with two people sitting down at it. Both of the two guys have headbands with the symbol I saw above the gate. They are also wearing what looks like green flak jackets over a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey Izumo, wake up. Someone's here." Says one of the guys sitting down. I didn't notice the other was asleep at first either. He must've had a lot of practice with that. "H-huh? What is it Kotetsu?"

I stare at them for a few seconds before walking over. This is probably my best way to get information. "Hello, I was told to deliver a scroll. Would this be Konoha?" I sure hope I didn't get lost. I mean, it was only a straight path. Oh now they are looking at me like I am weird. 'Great! Just great!'

The two guys look at each other, a little confused before Kotetsu nods dumbly and Izumo looks at me a little curiously. "Yeah, this is Konoha. What's your name and what is your business here? It must be dangerous for a little girl like yourself coming all this way."

I look back down at myself, just now realizing how bad this must look. A 9-year-old girl, wearing nothing but pants and a shirt, coming to this village. Based on how he said 'all this way' must mean this isn't an easy place to find or get to.

"Well you see," I pull the scroll out of my pocket and show it to them, "I was told to come here and deliver this to the Hokage. Do you know who that is and where I can find them?" I must have said something pretty funny since they are both laughing now.

"Sorry about that, but pretty much everybody knows who the Hokage is. He is the leader of the village. Pretty much everyone has heard of the Kage from all the hidden villages. They lead the village and all the shinobi within it, and are generally the most powerful shinobi in the village. Our current Hokage is Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage."

I think it over for a minute, now understanding why that would have been funny for them. And shinobi? Questions for later. "So… Can I meet with him then? I was told to deliver this to him."

"Perhaps, but we still need your information. So, name?" Okay Izumo, fine. "My name is Akarui." "And your age?" He seems to have done this a few times. "I am 9." Izumo writes it down and Kotetsu does a quick double-take. "So where are you from?" 'Hmm… that is a good question. Where am I from? I can't very well say a hole in the ground, and I don't know any other villages at all so I can't lie about that either. "I… am not sure where I am from."

"How are you not sure? You had to have come from somewhere. What was your villages name?" I can only sigh a bit. "I don't really remember anything and I was just told by someone to come here, and I had this scroll on me."

I can tell this isn't making the conversation any easier by how they both get a little more serious. "So, just a name and age, no home, 'can't remember', and only the stuff on you. You met someone and they gave you this and sent them this way. That doesn't exactly sound… normal. But it would explain how you didn't know who the Hokage was or if this was Konoha…" He starts slowly talking to himself partway through the conversation. I guess that does make me seem a little fishy, when you put it that way. I nod waiting for them to continue but they both just sigh and let their heads hit the desk. Okay they are definitely in sync.

"This isn't normal and we aren't sure what to do. We are going to send you to meet him and let him figure all this out." He makes a few signs with his hand when someone lands beside me, making me jump on the spot. "We are going to have you be escorted there by," He makes a wave of his hand to the person in a full black cloak and an animal mask, "since we can't have you wandering around. We will send word ahead so he will be aware of your situation." I nod and turn to the person beside me. They look like some sort of secrety-secret person. That would explain the secrecy.

I wave to them as we starting walking through the village, on our way to meet the Hokage.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

AN: Hello! This is going to be my first fanfic ever! I have read a lot of other Naruto/Gamer fanfics so I decided to try my hand at one. I am hoping to get above 200k words for this, but we will see I guess. Everyone has their own hopes and dreams.

I would love comments on what you liked and didn't like and ideas for the story. Nothing much is set in stone yet, like the story behind Akarui or even her elemental affinity. She will be starting out weak of course, but not forever.

I won't be working in a crossover between other anime because those tend to get out of hand really quickly. I am open to abilities and story ideas.

As for the idea of pairings, those are a long way in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Home

**Chapter 2 – A New Home**

Walking through the village was a fun experience I enjoyed seeing all the different shops and villagers walking around. I noticed there was a decent number of other people, I mean shinobi, wearing the green flak jackets and headbands. There were also a few younger looking shinobi who didn't have a flak jacket. 'They are just trying to be stylish I am sure.' I think for a second making me let out a soft giggle.

While walking beside the person in the black cloak, I notice something. "Hey, what's that up there?" I point to the side of a cliff face overhanging the village, with different faces carved into the stone.

"That's the Hokage Monument." The person says with the must dull and deep voice they can manage, definitely male.

"But why are there four faces if I am going to meet the Sandaime Hokage?" I wait a few seconds for a reply but I don't get one. 'Jeez, not a lot of conversation out of him.'

We continue walking until we are at the doors of a large tower under the Hokage Monument, with the Kanji for 'Fire' at the top of the tower. We walk into the tower where we go up the stairs, coming to a secretary's desk. After taking a quick glance at the person besides me mask, she waves us through. 'Must be their identity if she knows him just by seeing the mask.' I thought.

We walk through the doors and I am greeted with a round office with a few large book cases and a couch on the right, and to the left windows over-looking the village. Straight ahead is a desk, with an old-looking man behind it, wearing what looks like white robes and a strangely shaped hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on the center of it.

Standing beside him is another person in a cloak, whispering something to him. 'He does have a different mask. Maybe I was right?' The Sandaime does a quick nod before looking back over at me. He gazes at me as if he is piercing into my soul. (Get it, Sandaime, pierce, soul, hahahaha okay not funny)

After a second, he stops and quirks his eyebrow, as if confused. "Is this the supposed 'threat' you told me about?" He looks towards the person beside him who does a quick nod before moving to the corner of the room and seemingly disappears. 'That's odd. Is he still there? _'_ I glance around the area where he was and around the rest of the office, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, for an office. I turn and notice the person who brought me here is missing.

"Apologies, I just didn't expect this 'threat' coming to meet me would be a cute little girl such as yourself." He chuckles a little. 'Do I really look that innocent?' I ponder for a second.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I was told that you have no memory of anything, only your name and age, yet you have a scroll for me?" He questions but it seems to just be double checking. I nod, gaining a light hum from him. "May I see it?" Again, I nod and start stepping forward before another person in a black cloak and mask appears, takes it, does a quick check of its contents before handing it off to the Hokage.

"They aren't the subtlest, are they?" He jokes. I make a little 'humph' of confirmation, and step back to where I was a moment ago.

I stand there for a few minutes in silence, letting him read the scroll, and reread it. What's taking so long? "Well this is curious. I thought the owner would long-since be dead or gone. Who gave this to you?"

"Umm… I am not quite sure. I was just well, 'given' it. Then I was told to deliver it to you." 'What's made him so confused?'

"Well, Akarui, we will need to do a quick check to make sure this is indeed the right information before you can move in. We will also need to ask you a few questions to verify your story. It's not everyday someone shows up to our village without memories but has the deed to a piece of property."

I stand there a little shocked, with my mouthing hanging open. 'A deed? Why did I have that?'

"You seem confused, what is it?" Great, now he is looking at me like I got something weird on my face.

"I didn't know that I had that, or even why. I never read the scroll, so I guessed if anything, I am… surprised? Perhaps confused? Probably both." It is more than a bit weird. But hey, thank you magical floating box-thingy for a place to live. "So, does this mean I will be living here then?" I ask a little uneasily.

"It does seem that way. I have to admit, we never thought anybody would ever use that land. It was bought shortly after the village was built and nobody has ever lived there. We thought the previous owner was long-gone. I am mainly just glad it will be getting some use. That would explain why there was a house being built there…" He mutters to himself before he leans back in his chair, lighting up his pipe and take a slow puff on the end before smirking a little.

"It seems there is even still mysteries inside this village that surprise even me."

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

The Hokage and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the history and structure of the world. It was like a quick yet detailed information about the Elemental nations, of which we are in Fire Country. It didn't seem fitting because of all the trees. I was told that there are the 'Big Five' Nations which have the largest and most well-known shinobi villages. We didn't stick to that information since he seemed to like talking about our own much more. I was told of the Daimyo which 'rule' the nations. It seems that they are more focused on the civilian population while the Kage focus on the military might and the hidden villages.

I was given a brief description of the ranks and system of the system of which the shinobi are under. Starting out as Academy students, passing to become Genin, taking an Exam or field promotion to become Chunin, then if they make it this far, another type of exam or field promotion to become Jonin. He subtly left out anything about where the secret people in cloaks and masks, he called ANBU, fell in the mix, but that would make sense, given their secrecy.

 **Listening to the Sandaime has increased your wisdom (WIS) by 1!**

After I mentioned how fast the 'guys in the black cloaks' were moving, he just smiled even more. He told me that they use something called 'chakra'. That would explain what the bar under my health points meant. He told me that civilians didn't typically use it, but it was perhaps one of the main tools a shinobi uses.

 **New quest available!**

 **Unlock your chakra and figure out how to use it!**

 **Rewards: +100 EXP, ?**

 **Failure: Be bound to the path of a civilian!**

 **Y / N**

'Chakra does sound interesting. It doesn't seem like there are any negatives to using chakra, I only fail if I don't use it. Besides, it sounds entertaining. I could just do it for fun.'

It seemed like the Hokage was actually… enjoying having this peaceful talk. 'It must get pretty stressful leading a whole village and all of the shinobi in it. He must've had other things to do before I showed up.'

The Sandaime looks me over for a second before asking, "what is it that you want to do? Have a job? Run a business? Perhaps become a kunoichi?" 'That is a good question. What is it that I want to do?' He seems to catch on to what I am thinking. "I bring this up because you will need a way to keep yourself funded so you can get all your necessities. If you decide to stick to the civilian side of things, you will have to get a job or find some sort of income. If you decide to become a kunoichi, the village can give you a stipend while in the Academy until you become a Genin. Don't worry about answering now. I will give you a week come up with an answer. Until then, here is a small stipend, to help get you on your feet."

 **You have gained 4000 Ryo!**

It was just becoming dusk when the doors opened up, showing the secretary who quickly gave a scroll to the Sandaime. Following in behind her was another tall man with a long blonde ponytail.

The Hokage goes over the scroll, smiling as he goes on. "Well I do have great news. It seems that the deed and information we were given was correct, so we will put it under your name, Akarui. However, before you go to see your new home, I would like Inoichi here to ask you a few questions." He made it sound like a request but the dark underlying tone made it clear that there wasn't any room to deny it.

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I have heard that you will be moving into the Deserted Compound but you also don't have any memories or knowledge of well, pretty much anything. I can do something called a **[Mind Walk]** , where I can go inside your head and see your memories. If there is anything left, I can find it. How about we take a seat?" He motions over to the couch, where I follow and take a seat beside him.

"Deserted Compound?" I look to the Hokage and he catches onto my unasked question. "That is just a nickname for it. It had a stone wall built around it, like most clan compounds do, and when nobody ever did anything with it, they called it 'deserted'. You could call it something of a horror story for the younger children."

I think it over for a second and nod. Inoichi seems ready to go. "I am going to put my hand on your forehead. Just relax and I will be in and out quickly." I can only nod and close my eyes.

 **Inoichi Yamanaka is accessing your mind!**

'Thanks for stating the obvious.'

After a second, I feel my consciousness slipping, like I am in the edge of falling asleep but I am doing whatever I can to stay awake. Awhile later, it seems that Inoichi has finished when I suddenly jump back completely awake.

"Huh?!" Looking around wide-eyed I find I am still in the office. Letting out an audible sigh, it seems to get a chuckle out of Inoichi. "Sorry about that. That technique puts people in a sleep-walking-like state. It has only been ten minutes, so there is no need to worry."

I let out another audible sigh. It seems like it is getting all the more common with these people.

"From what I could tell, she is telling the truth. Just a memory of waking up, with the scroll, and coming here to the village. We already know the rest," states Inoichi.

"Hmm… that is curious. I won't waste anymore of your time. I will let you go see your new home. I will have one of my ANBU escort you to your new home. It is getting late, and we don't want a little girl walking around late at night." Hiruzen states and smiles, making my shoulders relax. I didn't even notice that they were tense.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Find your way to Konoha and deliver the scroll to the Hokage!**

 **Rewards: +50 EXP, A new home!**

"Cat, escort her to her home. Make sure she gets there safely." Once he finishes his statement I look to my side, seeing a new ANBU beside me. This time with a cat mask. On the sides of the mask I can see long purple hair. They have a narrower and curvier body, definitely female.

I am getting used to having one of these people standing behind me like this. I don't think that's a good sign.

 **New quest available!**

 **Get to your new home with Cat!**

 **Rewards: +50 EXP, +1000 Ryo**

'That… seems oddly simple. Yet also it seems like I am being insulted. How can I get lost with an escort!'

"I do expect an answer of what you want to do after a week. Until then, feel free to wander the village, take in the sights. There plenty for you to do. You might even meet someone and make a friend." The Hokage seems to be enjoying this.

"Alright! I will be back in one week! Maybe sooner if I find an answer for you!" I give him a wide grin before following Cat out of Hokage Tower.

We walk through the streets, looking at all the shops. Cat is pointing out a few of the better shops with good shop owners, and even a few she not-so-subtley hinted at me to stay away from. We get to the edge of the village, where I am seeing a couple clan compounds, from what the Hokage mentioned about the village. We walk by one which Cat stated would be my neighbor, the Nara clan. She says that the 'Deserted Compound' as well as the others around this area have lots of woodland and foliage.

She couldn't have been more correct. After we reach the compound and I look up at it I see that it has 8 meter tall solid grey stone walls. There looks to be a few cracks here and there but based off it's age I am impressed. When we get to the metal and wooden gates, I struggled to open them, and Cat helps give it a push, to reveal old branches and tons of weeds and grass blocking it. I follow behind Cat as she leads me to what she says is the house, in the center of the compound and off-centered more towards the gate. This leaves the parts farther from the gate for agriculture. The grass and weeds come up to my chest and some even higher.

If I had to guess, I would be somewhere around 130 cm (4 feet, 3 inches) tall, which I guess would be average for my age.

A couple minutes later we arrive at a small wooden home, which looks newly built. Despite it being wood, it looks completely solid. The green shingles on the roof add to the same style the village itself has. Around the outisde of the house is about 20 meters worth of cleared grass. 'Atleast now I can finally see where I am going. Walking through all those plants is going to leave me itchy later.'

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Get to your new home with Cat!**

 **Rewards: +50 EXP, 1000 Ryo**

 **Congratulations! You are now level 2!**

I walk up the wooden steps to the door, before slowly opening the door. 'No lock? I will have to change that.' Before I can fully open the door, Cat moves infront of me, quickly clearing the area inside the house. "What is it? Something wrong?" I look up at her, a little confused and unnerved.

"The Hokage told me get you home safe. I would like to check the rest of the home just to be sure." She states in the same dull tone as the other one. "Go ahead. I can wait." I say releasing an eased breath.

I wait on the porch for only another minute before she walks back out and gives me the go-ahead. I walk in and find a living room, with a couch, two large chairs, and a coffee table in the middle. On the other side of the room, seperated by a half wall on the left, is a small kitchen with a stove, fridge, and table. I walk over and check to the right to see a hallway leading to another two doors. The first is a small bathroom, with a sink, toilet, and bathtub. On the other side of the hall is a decently sized bedroom. Inside is a queen sized bed, a small closet, dresser, and desk.

"Is everything good? I would like to get back." Cat states right behind me. Directly. Behind. Me. I will admit that it was not the most dignified of screams, but it was unexpected.

"Don't scare me like that! Atleast make some noise when you walk! You are like a damn ghost!" I must not seem that scary, since I am fairly certain with the warmth on my face that I turned bright red.

Cat just gives a nod and walks out the front door, closing it behind her.

Looking around again, I feel, happy. At peace. I have a home. But man, what a day. I can't be any more exhausted than I already am. I don't even care to look around much more. I will do that in the morning. I walk back to my room, shutting the door and turning around to see a mirror infront of me, over my dresser.

This is the first time I have seen myself. I have long silver hair that goes down to the small of my back that seems to glow in the moon light that's coming in through the curtains. The hair frames my soft but sharpened features. My eyes are a bright purple, and they- 'wait. What's…' I lean in closer to the mirror, trying to get a better view. In my purple eyes, I see small flecks of gold light dancing around my iris. It looks almost like gold dust.

"It's been a long day. I am going to bed." I sigh and undress and collapse on my bed, snuggling under the covers. I remember something I should have done earlier. " **Status**."

 **Name – Akarui (?)**

 **Age – 9**

 **Title – The Lost One**

 **Level - 2 (0/200)**

 **HP - (100/100)**

 **CP - (0/0) [Locked]**

 **Control - 0%**

 **STR - 2**

 **VIT - 4**

 **DEX - 2**

 **INT - 6**

 **WIS - 4**

 **LUC - 25**

 **Ryo – 5000**

 **Points: 5**

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

 _ **Back inside the Hokage's office after Akarui had left:**_

Hiruzen watches the door slowly close behind them before bringing his attention back to Inoichi. "So, find anything interesting?" He questions the man.

Inoichi just lets out a long sigh and collapses down in front of the Hokage, taking in a deep breath before what's about to be an interesting conversation. "More than I would like to admit. There are 3 things which stand out to me. The first is her mind. It is too well constructed and organized than anybody I have ever met. All the information seems to be neatly filed away. She doesn't have any other memories like we suspected, but she has basic knowledge of language, reading and writing, and basic rules of physics, like gravity. However, she doesn't have any memories of how she learnt any of this."

"The second thing is that when she woke up, she seemed to be talking to thin air! At first, I thought she was still waking up but it went on for a while. Through her talking, she suddenly started tapping the air too! It was very confusing and the conversation didn't make any sense."

Hiruzen could only nod, waiting for Inoichi to continue with the rest.

Inoichi can only rub his eyes, trying to get the stress away. "The third is probably the most confusing of it all. Remember that meteor we saw land a few days ago?"

Hiruzen could only chuckle at that. "How could I forget? It had the people in T&I up in arms saying it was an attack, while the people in Research and Development swore up and down that it was a meteor and they wanted samples of it. What does that have to do Akarui?"

"Well that's the weird part. From her memories, when she woke up, she crawled a bit away, and when she turned around, it looked like she was in a crater. The leaves above were completely scorched and burned away. After she had left, a team found it and got pictures." Inoichi leans over and hands the Hokage a folder, showing the crater, with an imprint of a child in the center.

Hiruzen could only frown. "Don't tell anyone of this. We still don't know anything, and coming up with a bunch of half-baked conclusions never did us any good."

Inoichi nods and stands up, turning towards the door. "I sure hope this doesn't make my job any harder…"

AN: Hello! Two chapters in two days! I am enjoying the story, but I don't want to burn myself out.

I wanted to say that this will be different than other gamer stories, because I wanted to do something at least somewhat unique. Akarui won't be having the Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body skills because those are always used, and I have ideas that won't work with them.

I also wanted to avoid the other types of stories like "OMG I died! Now I am reborn! Wait, is this Naruto?! I better learn how to use chakra! But wait! I can't let anyone know! I am going to become super-fucking-OP by the time I am in the academy! Let me just recreate the rasengan, master all 5 elements, learn medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, all of it!"

As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, any ideas or criticism would be highly welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 - Exploring

**Chapter 3 – Exploring**

Waking up inside my new home, felt… refreshing. After waking up I got a quick shower, loving how the hot water removes the stress from my shoulders. While I dry off, I keep looking over to the mirror, looking into my eyes. The bright purple eyes themselves look… interesting? Well what can I say, I love them! The gold specks are floating around, but it looks like a liquid flowing around instead?

 **[Hoshigan: Locked]**

"Well that's… interesting?" I spend the next couple minutes looking it over, trying to get a better understanding of it, but nothing comes to mind. A second later, my stomach starts growling.

"Oh yeah… I haven't eaten have I. Whoops!" I smile a little at myself before putting on my set of clothes I wore yesterday and moving out into the kitchen. I don't expect much, considering how empty my room was. But, I was at least expecting something! "This is great. I have to go get food. Ugh."

I go to turn around, to see a scroll sitting on the table. 'This wasn't here last night, was it?' I walk over to it and open it, to immediately have it turning into small motes of light and floating into my body.

 **You've gained a new Property!**

" **The Deserted Compound"**

 **You can find more information for it in the 'Properties' menu!**

'This is just getting more and more confusing!' I decide to give it a try and look at it. It shows a list of my current properties, with only the "The Deserted Compound" in the list. Looking it over, it just gives the basics of where it is in the village, what it's called, and the buildings inside it, which currently is just my home. It has an "Upgrade" button at the bottom which has a big 'locked' symbol over it. 'I guess I should just leave this for later then, it's not like I could afford any upgrades anyway.'

I make sure I have the wad of 5000 Ryo I was given in my inventory, where I start heading out the front door, to be met with…

…Weeds. Lots and lots of weeds. 'I can't believe I forgot about all of those. I need to get stuff to get rid of these.' I start walking out of the compound, making sure I shut the gate all the way before I start my exploration.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

After the first half hour, I have little luck finding any form of restaurant. Could this be due to my title, **[The Lost One]**? I can't have that bad of direction! Can I?

Just when all hope was lost, I turn the corner on a street to see a small stand. On the banner outside the stand it says "Ichiraku Ramen." 'Yes! Finally! Food!'I walk in under the curtains and take a seat, looking around the small stand. I see a middle-aged man and a young woman who looks like his daughter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What can I get for you?" asks the young woman. "Can I get the Miso Ramen?" I ask her, who just smiles back at me. "Of course! My name is Ayame. The one over there is my father, Teuchi." I give a small wave over at him who just smiles back and waves back. I see him start working on my order when I notice Ayame is still looking at me.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Akarui! Nice to meet you!" Ayame just keeps smiling at me. _'Just how happy can one girl be!'_ "Are you new to the village? I don't recognize you, and you seem pretty recognizable due to your appearance," she asks. "Yep! I just got here yesterday. I am going to be living here from now on, so you will definitely be seeing more of me!"

Once I finish with greetings, Teuchi brings the bowl of ramen over. I fiddle with the chopsticks, trying to get used to holding them, and I get ready for the first bite. The second the noodles touch my tongue I feel like I am in heaven! 'This is so good! It's so savory and the pork is just delicious!'I keep eating, not sure if I am making any noises but inside my head I can't help but groan and moan with each mouthful. "I love it! This is delicious!" This causes both of them to laugh while I keep eating.

After finishing up a second bowl and talking with Ayame about the village, I pay for my meal with 200 Ryo. While I was eating I got directions from Ayame to a few clothing and hardware stores. I decided to head over to a clothing store where I end up just getting 2 pairs of sandals and a few different sets of shirts and pants. They aren't that good of quality, but right now I can't really complain. I am down 2000 Ryo but it was necessary.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

Walking back through town when I spot a blonde girl my age walking into a flower shop. _'_ They might have the tools I need to get rid of all those weeds!'

I walk in and see the girl putting an apron on, like she is getting ready for work. 'She looks like that guy from last night! The blonde one!' While I was trying to remember I don't notice her staring at me, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hello? You okay? You were blanking out there." She says. It takes me a few seconds to realize she is talking to me. "Oh uhh, hello! I was looking for some gardening tools!"

She looks me over for a second. "Yeah we got some. What do you need them for?" She asks. "I just got into the village and where I am living is overrun with weeds and tall grass. I was hoping to find something that could help with that." I laugh a little, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

Right when she was about to reply I hear someone else enter the shop, who I do recognize. "Hello Inoichi! Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon!" I give him a big grin, making him chuckle a bit. "What are you here for? Needing some gardening supplies?"

"Yep! I am guessing she is your daughter." I look back over at Ino, who is looking between the both of us. "Oh, this is Ino! Yes, she is my daughter. She is the same age as you, so if you decide to join the academy you could be in the same class as her!"

"That could be fun!" I look back over to a confused Ino. "My name is Akarui! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

After having a small chat with them both, they helped me get supplies, costing me 2500 Ryo, so now I am down to 500. It was basic things, but I was surprised when Inoichi also threw in a scythe to help with cutting the weeds. After saying goodbye, I walk out of the shop, carrying the load of supplies a block until I turn into an alley, slipping it all into my inventory.

I walk through the village, enjoying the atmosphere. I come up to the library, walking into it and seeing rows upon rows of scrolls and books.

Becoming a kunoichi seems fun to me. I don't have any other plans on what I should do. It is a matter of what do I want to do? Having a job which is the same everyday doesn't seem, well, fun. Becoming a kunoichi would be fun. I could travel and take on missions and meet so many unique people. So, I guess I have my answer. I want to join the academy and become a kunoichi because it would be fun. 'Maybe I can learn more about myself if I go?'

Once I made up my mind, I look through the rows of books and scrolls. I find the academy books, as well as scrolls on throwing kunai and shuriken, scrolls on chakra, and another scroll on physical conditioning. I still have that one quest on unlocking my chakra, which I still need to do.

I take the scrolls up to the main desk, where I can get copies of 'civilian' scrolls for free. This also included scrolls for academy students since they weren't considered shinobi at this point. 'I guess it was one of the benefits of living in the village.'

After I get my scrolls I head out of the library and back to my house.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

I set the scrolls down on the table, and looking them over. I decide to start on my chakra, since that is probably the main tool for any shinobi. I have one for how to unlock my chakra, and one for chakra control.

I take a seat on the couch, in a meditative position. I focus on my 'core' where my chakra should come from. After focusing on it for a few minutes, I can feel a warming sensation in my stomach. It feels warm but also cold. It's a weird sensation to describe. Like a burning heat surrounded by cold emptiness. I focus on it more, letting it flow through my body, the sensation traveling down my limbs and up to my head. It feels like an odd tingling through my bones. I smile and let out a ragged breath. I hadn't even realized how straining that was on my body.

 **[You have unlocked your chakra!]**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Unlock your chakra and figure out how to use it!**

 **Rewards: +100 EXP, Scroll Duplication Seal**

'That reward is interesting. I wasn't expecting to get something like that. It could be useful later on. Wait… I don't know how to use seals. Oh no…' I let out a sigh and check out my **'Status'.**

 **Name – Akarui (?)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Title: The Lost One**

 **Level: 2 (100/200)**

 **HP: (175/175)**

 **HP Regen: +0.75 per minute (+0.25 per STR)**

 **CP: (200/200)**

 **CP Regen: +1 per minute (+0.25 per WIS)**

 **Control: 2%**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 4**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Ryo: 500**

 **Points: 5**

 **Ryo: 500**

I take a deep breath as I look it over. I don't want to spend my points yet, because I am still not sure what I want to use them for. Having only 2% control doesn't make me all that happy, but it can wait.

I go to grab the scroll on chakra control when a new window pops up.

 **[Would you like to learn 'Leaf concentration exercise'? Y/N]**

'Of course, I want to learn it! Why wouldn't I?' I immediately hit 'Yes' to see the scroll fading into motes of light. "No! My scroll! My precious scroll!" I pout for a minute before I realize, "Oh, I can just go get another one later!"

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise – Level 1 (0%)**

 **The most basic of chakra control exercises. By using chakra, stick a leaf to your forehead and hold it there.**

 **+1 Wisdom per 5 levels**

I go outside and take a seat, holding a leaf to my forehead. I take a deep breath, focusing my chakra to my forehead. I can feel the tingling sensation where the leaf is. After sitting there for a minute, the leaf drops, and I feel exhausted. 'Why was that so exhausting? I was only holding a leaf to my forehead!'

 **[CP – (0/200)]**

'That would do it. Now what am I supposed to do while I wait for it to come back?' I look around for a minute, before remembering the weeds. I take out my scythe and slowly starting cutting the weeds back. I want to have a large area clear, and an open path. I will probably have to get some stones for that. That comes later. 'Now! Time to die weeds!'

I spend the next hour sheering down the weeds and grass until I have a large path leading to the gate of the compound. I let out a slow exhale and put the scythe back into my inventory. I start slowly walking back to my house, feeling my sore legs and arms after swinging that scythe so much.

 **[For swinging a weapon constantly, gain +3 DEX!]**

 **[For doing yard work, gain +2 STR!]**

'That seems like a huge jump. I just doubled my Strength and more than doubled my Dexterity!' I smile to myself as I sit back down on my porch, starting the leaf exercise again.

I continue this pattern for the rest of the day until it is dark. I ended up clearing most of the weeds in the front of the compound, and I ended up leveling the **'Leaf Concentration Exercise'** a lot more than I was expecting! I didn't get as large of a boost on my **'DEX'** and **'STR'** as much as I hoped, but it was a decent amount. The more I got, the slower it increased

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise – Level 11 (43%)**

 **The most basic of chakra control exercises. By using chakra, stick a leaf to your forehead and hold it there.**

 **+1 Wisdom per 5 levels**

 **[For swinging a weapon constantly, gain +5 DEX!]**

 **[For doing yard work, gain +4 STR!]**

I was so exhausted by the end of the day I ended up collapsing back in bed, getting some much-needed sleep.

 **Name: Akarui (?)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Title: The Lost One**

 **Level: 2 (100/200)**

 **HP: (175/175) (1 Vit = 25 Health)**

 **HP Regen: +2.25 per minute (+0.25 per STR)**

 **CP: (200/200) (1 Int = 25 chakra points)**

 **CP Regen: +1 per minute (+0.25 per WIS)**

 **Control: 3%**

 **STR: 9**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 6**

 **LUC: 25**

 **Ryo: 500**

 **Points: 5**

 **Ryo: 500**

My eyebrows crunch up together, looking the numbers over again. I go through the log, checking all the numbers to see why they aren't matching up. I find that when I leveled up, some of my stats got an increase. Why just some of them increased didn't make much sense. I checked **[Status]** again, then **[Skills]** but they didn't have anything. I click on the tab marked **[Perks** **]** and what I found surprised me.

 **[?]**

 **-Your ancestry gives you +2 int per character level**

 **[Hoshigan: Locked] LV 0 (0%)**

 **-A unique pair of eyes only wielded by Akarui.**

 **[?: Locked] LV 0 (0%)**

 **A Kekkei Genkai that allows you to ?**

 **-?**

 **-Gain 3 Vit and 1 Strength per character level**

I just stare at it with my mouth agape. This didn't make much sense! From what the Hokage told me, Dojutsu themselves are rare and new ones, like mine even though I haven't told him, are extremely rare and prized. But having a second Kekkei Genkai was just as rare!

"If only I knew what that one was. That would make this so much easier!" I let out a sigh and look at the top one. It is an unknown but due to it saying "ancestry", it makes me think it is genetic, or runs in the family? I guess I will have to do some research.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

AN: Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update! I am still debating with what path I want to take with Akarui and I still am. So, I decided to just finish up this chapter and upload it, so I can keep you all fed and so I can keep it moving.

If you noticed, I didn't add chakra cost for the ability or chakra and health regen rates. I don't think it is something I will be adding, since the idea of using all that math just makes me want to bang my head against my desk. When using abilities, I will take into account the amount of CP she has and the control % to tune it correctly.

Also, I am still not sure I want her Dojutsu Hoshigan to have. I was thinking about telekinesis, gravity release, seeing chakra or items as color, maybe give it space/time abilities? I would love some help on that.

This chapter was short, but it was mainly just so I could springboard off of it into more content.

 **（ミ￣ー￣ミ）**


	4. Chapter 4 - Start of the Academy

**Chapter 4 – Start of the Academy**

Over the next couple days, I went through the same pattern of cleaning up the compound and practicing my chakra control. After the first day, I was not given any more stat bonuses for using the scythe, which is annoying but it would be too easy to get strong doing only that. My chakra control with the **'Leaf Concentration Exercise'** ended up maxing out at level 25. That ended up giving me a decent bonus on my wisdom from doing it.

 **Leaf Concentration Exercise – LV 27 (53%)**

 **The most basic of chakra control exercises. By using chakra, stick a leaf to your forehead and hold it there.**

 **+1 Wisdom per level**

The additional 3 levels raised my **'WIS'** up to 9, and it increased my chakra control to 4.5%.

Today was the day which I needed to give my decision to the Hokage on whether or not I wanted to join the academy. I got dressed in a clean set of clothes and took off towards the Hokage Tower.

I met with the receptionist who had me wait before I could see him. Once I was cleared, I moved to the office and opened up the doors.

"Hello, Akarui! I was beginning to think that you forgot about our deal." He says while having a small smile. "Not at all, Lord Hokage. I was just making sure that this was something which I was interested in. So, I have decided that I do want to join the academy." I say with a large grin on my face.

The Hokage ends up just chuckling, probably from my childish grin. "What made you finally decide to join, if I may ask?" I stand there, tapping my foot while I think for a second. "Well, what else would I do? I could work as a civilian but then I would have the same boring routine every day. So, I guess the main reason was because I wanted to have fun! Or an adventure, I guess. Being able to travel and see and experience new things sounds fascinating!" I smile even more as he looks at me curiously.

"Being a shinobi isn't something to do for 'fun'. It is about helping the village through self-sacrifice. You will see the horrors of the world before you're even 2 decades old. But I digress, you are only 9 years old so that's alright. Most kids your age do it because they are expected to or because they want to get stronger. I hope that in time, you can come up with your reason." He leans back in his chair, putting more tobacco in his pipe before lighting it.

"I will give it some thought." I say. "I have decided to put you in the class with other kids your age. You will be a year behind, but I hope that you will be able to catch up. They haven't started training yet other than conditioning, so you will be needing to hit the books mainly. Also, since you have officially enrolled, you are granted a stipend for expenses. Here is your first one."

 **You have gained a 5000 Ryo stipend! Gain 5000 Ryo monthly!**

We both say our farewells, and I head back into the village, spending the 500 Ryo I had from the last time he gave me Ryo, putting me at 5000, on groceries. When walking back to my home, I walk by the academy, seeing a bunch of other kids running laps.

'I do not look forward to having to do that at all.' I let out a groan and keep walking.

I stop by the library, picking up some scrolls for stuff I think might come in handy, as well as a scroll on calligraphy. When I tried learning **[Beginner Fuinjutsu]** from a scroll, it had a requirement of me maxing out calligraphy before I could learn it. My goal is to be able to learn the scroll duplication seal. After getting copies I head back to my home, with a goal now set in my mind.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

After putting away all my new scrolls, I start checking which ones I can currently learn.

 **[Crafting] LV 1**

 **The ability to create items.**

 **[Calligraphy] LV 1**

 **Ability to write using calligraphy (prerequisite for 'Beginner Fuinjutsu')**

 **[Gardening] LV 5 (34%)**

 **Skill in gardening and working with plants.**

 **[Cooking] LV 1**

 **Skill in putting a bunch of ingredients together and 'POOF'! Food!**

I scrunch up my eyebrows, checking my **[Gardening]** level. It seems that because of my work on clearing out all the weeds that started leveling up, which I am very thankful for.

I spend the rest of the morning checking out the books and scrolls I will be needing for tomorrow when I start at the academy. I had gone around the village with my stipend while heading home, getting some new clothes. My outfit now consists of black sandals, black shinobi pants, and violet colored shirts to match the color of my eyes.

I head outside, stretching my back and letting out a slow yawn. Right when I start to sit down, I hear a rattling sound. I turn to the side and see a rattle snake about 10m away from me in the grass, it staring at me. 'I despise snakes!'

 **New Quest!**

 **Kill the snakes around your house! (0/10)**

 **Reward: 100 EXP and a random weapon of C-Rank quality!**

 **Failure: Your house is overrun by snakes!**

I let out a slow shudder, turning my eyes back to the rattle snake. I glare down at it and pull the garden scythe from my inventory. I take a few small steps towards the snake, keeping my scythe up and ready. When I am in range I swing it down fast, cutting a small part of its body, but only enough to piss it off.

It lashes out at my leg but I quickly pull back, swinging the scythe low and cutting its head off. I watch as it's body squirms on the ground for a few moments before going still.

 **Gained a new skill!**

 **[Scythe Proficiency: Beginner] LV 2 (3%)**

 **Your ability to manipulate and use a scythe!**

 **+2% Accuracy and Damage with a scythe!**

I look the skill over, then looks down at the scythe in my hand. I give a small smile, looking it over. "That wasn't too bad actually." I look in my inventory to find some new items.

 **+1 Snake Skin**

 **+1 Snake Venom**

"Those will probably come in handy." I mumble to myself.

I grab my scythe and walk around my house a few times, killing the snakes I find. On the sixth one, I get bitten. And also, on the ninth. Getting bitten by these things reminds me why I hate them so much. I had gained the skill **[Poison/Venom Resistance]** and leveled up my **[Scythe Proficiency: Beginner]** as well as gaining +3 DEX and +2 VIT. It also helped that on the tenth snake I got a level up as well!

I wobbled back to my house, favoring my right leg from the snake bites. I up to see the quest screen.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Kill the snakes around your house! (10/10)**

 **Reward: 100 EXP and Hunter's Bow!**

 **[Hunter's Bow] C-Rank**

 **A bow used by skilled hunters. Decent for normal hunting use.**

 **+20-25 Damage**

 **+1.5x damage on a stealth attack!**

I look it over, testing out the bow string a bit. I can only pull it back a few times before my arms get sore from pulling it back. 'Wait a second… I don't have arrows…' I let out another groan as I start thinking of the cost of arrows.

I spend the rest of the day inside reading, practicing my **[Leaf Concentration Exercise]** when I can, and cooking.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

The next day I cook, get dressed and ready for class. Walking through the village I look around at all shop keepers setting their wares up or doing some morning cleaning. I notice a few other kids my age heading in the same direction I am.

When I arrive at the academy, I meet the secretary who directs me to my classroom. When I slide the door open, I see the instructor turning towards me. She has a tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes. If I remember correctly, her name is Iyana.

"Welcome! Class, today we are getting a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She says with a smile. 'Definitely a cheerful person.'

I walk up to the front of the class, looking them all over. "Umm, Hello! My name is Akarui! I am 9 years old! Umm… lets see… I am new to the village. I like cooking and reading." I glance at the teacher, trying to tell her I am done.

"Well, why don't you go and find a seat. I am sure you can make a friend!" 'Okay, she is definitely too cheerful.' I walk up the stairs, taking a seat by a girl who is next to a window. She has brown hair which is pulled up into 2 buns, a small button nose, and a small smile. She is wearing a red shirt with a yellow trim. "Is it alright if I sit here?" I ask her.

She turns to me with that same smile. "Sure! My name is Tenten!" I sit down beside her and take my books out, following along with the class. After taking a seat, a new quest pops up.

 **New Quest!**

 **Graduate from the Academy!**

 **Reward: 20,000 EXP and two jutsu scrolls!**

 **Failure: Stuck in Civilian Life**

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

At lunch time I walk outside and sit down, stretching out my hand. I groan a little. 'My hand started cramping because of all that damn writing! Why did I have to write it all? Shouldn't it be in my book?!'

I come out of my inner ranting when I notice Tenten sit down beside me with her lunch. "Hey, where is your lunch?" She asks me with a cute tilt of her head. "Well umm… I may have forgot when getting ready this morning." I say awkwardly, scratching the back of my head a bit.

"Well, I can share with you!" She says with a large smile. "Thank you. I will bring you a lunch tomorrow to make up for it." I say gratefully.

We start chatting about random things before I ask her why she wants to be a kunoichi. "Well, I want to be powerful like Lady Tsunade! She is the strongest one in the village!" She says with big dreamy eyes. "Umm… who is that?" I ask a little shyly when I see her turn to stare at me. "You don't know who she is?! She is one of the Sannin! A student of the third Hokage and the greatest Medic-Nin ever!" She says gleefully. I only laugh a little, seeing how excited she is talking about her.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

Throughout the next two weeks, I would have lunch with Tenten while talking about anything which came to mind.

It came down to us talking one afternoon about what it is we wanted to be good at. "I want to be a Medic-Nin! I will get to help heal people and make them feel better then when they come to fight me I will use super strength to blast them away!" She says while making a few playful jabbing motions. I laugh along while also thinking about what I would do. From the few times in class where we did Taijutsu training I already knew I didn't like being up close and personal. Sure, I could throw a punch and do that fairly well, but it just… wasn't my style. I guess. "Hey Tenten, what sort of weapons do shinobi use?" I ask her curiously. By the way her smile grows and her eyes widen with a shine, I can tell that was the correct question to ask her.

"Well there are so many! For basics there are kunai and shuriken which all students are expected to be able to use. From what I have read, the Yondaime Hokage used a specialized kunai which had 2 side prongs on it. For a more precise weapon there is senbon instead but they are usually only thrown, but they are great when dipped in poison. Then there are of course swords, which you can find anywhere in so many different styles! The Sandaime Hokage uses a Bo staff, but his is from his summoning contract so it is unique. The people over in Suna use fans for either a blunt object or wind jutsu! There are just so many!" I see that she is practically drooling which causes me to burst out laughing at her expression. I slowly sit up clutching my stomach and laughing a little still.

"What about scythes? Do people use them?" I ask curiously. She starts thinking for a second. "I can't think of anyone but I am sure that it has been done at some point. It seems like an obvious weapon. Why do you ask?" I just laugh a little. "I was thinking about trying to use one. I have a gardening one and swinging it was actually sort of easy and fun!" I give her a grin.

"What about a bow? Do people use those?" She thinks again for a few seconds. Not really. You are limited on the number of arrows you have and people usually don't carry those around. Not to mention that carrying a bow around would be cumbersome and if it broke then you were out of luck. Either the bowstring or the frame. Then there is the issue with aiming and range or people dodging it or them getting too close. You wouldn't have anywhere to put it!" She says, slowly starting to rant about it. 'Okay, she is very passionate about weapons. Keep that in mind.'

"How do you know so much about weapons, Tenten?" "Oh, didn't I tell you? My father runs a weapons shop! You should come by sometime!" She says with a large smile. "Sure I can do that. Can you show me where it is after class today?"

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

I ended up being shown the shop, Higarashi's Weapons. Her father was a jolly big man. He helped me out when I asked for a quiver and two dozen arrows. He didn't question it when I said I was going to use it for hunting. I was hoping to get to use the **[Hunter's Bow]** I gained for the quest. If not, it was just going to go to waste. I head back to my home, pulling the bow out then I draw an arrow from the quiver. I line up the arrow and nock it, setting the arrow up as I slowly raise the bow, testing and adjusting my grip a few times. I pull the arrow back to my cheek and holding it there for a few moments before slowly letting my go back. To its previous position. I head outside and take aim at a wide tree. I pull the arrow back, aim it at the tree, and release.

It misses.

Way wide to the right.

I let out a sigh and look back up.

 **[Bow Proficiency: Beginner] LV 1 (10%)**

 **Your skill in using a bow!**

 **+1% Accuracy and Damage**

"Ugh… This is going to take foreverrrrrrrr" I whine a bit and walk into the woods looking for my arrow.

 **New Quest!**

 **Beginner Weaponry!**

 **-Max out [Scythe Proficiency: Beginner]**

 **-Max Out [Bow Proficiency: Beginner]**

 **-Max Out [Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Beginner]**

 **Rewards: +500 EXP and ID: Create**

 **Failure: Death**

'That sounds like it is trying to push me towards that... Is this wanting me to get better and stay alive? And what is **[ID: Create]**? So many questions.' I take another step and stop. 'Wait a second… I don't even have any kunai or shuriken…'

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

I spend my days over the next month working towards leveling up my skills I already had. I had made decent headway in some everyday things like **[Cooking]** , **[Gardening]** , and **[Calligraphy]** since I had started to take all my notes using that in class. Sure, it was a pain in the ass when starting because of how often I made a mess with ink, but I got to the point where I am at the same speed using a brush or pencil. After Tenten asked me why I was doing that instead, I had told her about my wish to use **[Fuinjutsu]** and needless to say, she was interested. Now we are the two in class to use it. The other students thought we were weird and that it was a waste of time, except this one Hyuga kid named Neji, who seemed to despise it even. In class, we had been working more and more on Taijutsu, which I slowly started to hate. Even though I had gained some stats from it, I still didn't enjoy it. Working in class also worked well for increasing my WIS and INT, the daily running increased my DEX and STR, then my VIT increased whenever I got hit during Taijutsu matches and from getting exhausted with running.

Overall, I am in much better shape than I was when I arrived here. One thing which I gained when mixing some plants I had gotten from gardening with some water was a new skill.

 **[Poison Making] LV 6 (7%)**

 **Your skill in making poisons**

 **+6% Lethality**

The poison along with my bow and arrow would make wonderful tools. After going to the library and looking up poison making, I came across one thing which was constantly stressed. "Do not use any poison which you are not immune to." I took this seriously and had begun taking small doses of poisons I made every morning with breakfast and every night with dinner. This increased my **[Poison/Venom Resistance]** a lot, but the added bonus was the increase of my VIT stat. Who knew that taking poison would also hurt you? I guess I do now.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

I slowly fall asleep, my eyes drifting shut.

 _I open my eyes to see a world of grey. It is cold and just barren rock for as far as I can see. There were just craters covering the landscape. After walking for a minute, I realized something. 'There isn't any wind, or air.' I look up to see a planet, covered in green, blue, brown, and white on two opposite sides. I feel my eyes widen. 'That's Earth! I should be there!' I think as I start panicking. I start hearing footsteps behind me so I whip around. There is a shadowed figure. All I can see its silhouette, no matter how close it's getting. I watch the figure raise a hand and poke my forehead, feeling a rush of chakra to my eyes. I feel my eyes start getting heavy as I stare into the figure's three eyes._

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

I jerk up with a gasp, breathing heavily for a few minutes before raising my hand and touching my forehead where I was just poked. I look up to be met with a screen.

 **[Hoshigan: Stage One] LV 1 (0%)**

 **A unique pair of eyes only wielded by Akarui.**

 **\- Passive: Increase sight range to 10m**

 **-Passive: Increase pinpoint chakra control by 1%**

 **\- Clairvoyance, shows you a path to your target. Nothing can stay hidden from your eyes**

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

 **Name: Akarui (?)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Title: The Lost One**

 **Level: 3 (100/400)**

 **HP: (950/950) (1 Vit = 25 Health)**

 **HP Regen: +5 per minute (+0.25 per STR)**

 **CP: (800/800) (1 Int = 25 chakra points)**

 **CP Regen: +6.5 per minute (+0.25 per WIS)**

 **Control: 13%** **(Every 2 WIS is 1% of control)**

 **STR: 20 (Natural strength, lift objects, damage for muscular strength, ability to do physical tasks)**

 **VIT: 38 (Health, resistances, Overall health)**

 **DEX: 31 (Speed, flexibility, thrown objects, weapons)**

 **INT: 32 (Memorization, learning new things, general intelligence, strategy)**

 **WIS: 26 (Knowledge, chakra control, Strategy, creation)**

 **LUC: 25 (Natural luck, drops, rare finds) (can't be increased by points)**

 **Points: 10**

 **Ryo: 4000**

 **[Taijutsu: Konoha Academy Style] LV 47 (22%)**

 **Your skill in the Taijutsu style taught in the Konoha Academy. Great for building the body, not so great in a difficult fight.**

 **+47% damage**

 **+1 DEX per 5 levels**

 **[Leaf Concentration Exercise] LV 89 (73%)**

 **The most basic of chakra control exercises. By using chakra, stick a leaf to your forehead and hold it there.**

 **+1 Wisdom per 5 levels**

 **[Crafting] LV 1**

 **The ability to create items.**

 **[Calligraphy] LV 94 (11%)**

 **Ability to write using calligraphy (prerequisite for 'Beginner Fuinjutsu')**

 **[Gardening] LV 46 (75%)**

 **Skill in gardening and working with plants.**

 **[Poison Making] LV 6 (7%)**

 **Your skill in making poisons**

 **+6% Lethality**

 **[Cooking] LV 43 (19%)**

 **Skill in putting a bunch of ingredients together and 'POOF'! Food!**

 **[Scythe Proficiency: Beginner] LV 92 (3%)**

 **Your ability to manipulate and use a scythe!**

 **+92% Accuracy and Damage with a scythe!**

 **[Poison/Venom Resistance] LV 34 (58%)**

 **+1 Vitality per 5 levels**

 **[Bow Proficiency: Beginner] LV 86 (10%)**

 **Your skill in using a bow!**

 **+86% Accuracy and Damage**

 **[?]**

 **-Your ancestry gives you +2 int per character level**

 **[Hoshigan: Stage one] LV 1 (0%)**

 **A unique pair of eyes only wielded by Akarui.**

 **\- Passive: Increase sight range to 50m**

 **-Passive: Increase pinpoint chakra control by 1%**

 **\- Clairvoyance, shows you a path to your target. Nothing can stay hidden from your eyes.**

 **[?: Locked] LV 0 (0%)**

 **A Kekkei Genkai that allows you to ?**

 **-?**

 **-Gain 3 Vit and 1 Strength per character level**

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

* * *

AN: okay so I started this back in the fall of 2018 because I wanted to write a gamer fanfic but after the first couple chapters I had an issue. I didn't know what I wanted. Sure there are so many things I have read which sound interesting and so many different storylines. The issue was that I didn't know what I wanted as the end goal. I needed something to work towards. Over the past week I have been thinking about writing this again so, here I am! And i did come up with my end goal.

From writing this, I already know I won't do big chapters. Smaller ones like this a bit more than 3000 works for me.

Any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated!

 **（ミ￣ー￣ミ）**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Dojutsu

**Chapter 5 – A New Dojutsu**

AN: Update: Someone suggested that since Chakra is made up of both physical and mental energies, that I should change it so chakra would be measured by (INT+VIT)/2 x 25 = CP. From this point on, that's how it should be measured. Because of this, I am also changing health, so it will be (STR+VIT)/2 x 25 = HP, and HP Regen will be based of DEX. This is to make it more balanced out and have all the stats involved.

Going back to previous chapters and modifying them then reuploading them is a pain in the ass, so if it's things like this, I will be avoiding doing that.

As for pairings, I am not sure yet if I want to even do one. We will have to see.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

I look up at the screen, trying to make sense of it all. The dream felt way more clear and real than any of the other dreams I have had in my life. Then there is this new ability in my eyes.

 **[Hoshigan: Stage One] LV 1 (0%)**

 **A unique pair of eyes only wielded by Akarui.**

 **\- Passive: Increase sight range to 10m**

 **-Passive: Increase pinpoint chakra control by 1%**

 **\- [Clairvoyance], shows you a path to your target. Nothing can stay hidden from your eyes**

The idea of clairvoyance is an odd ability, with many different types of things from getting images, being led somewhere, or through the means of tools. However, they all have one thing in common. It is an extrasensory perception, which isn't fully understood how it works by some who claim to have it.

I sit up in my bed, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath as I push my chakra to my eyes. That same feeling of extreme heat surrounded by a cold void that I have gotten used to feeling as my chakra. I open my eyes to find everything so much clearer and sharper. I can see the grain of my door from my bed in such fine detail that I couldn't before. I look back at my eye's abilities.

 **\- Passive: Increase sight range to 10m**

I sit there with my eyebrows scrunched up, thinking of what that means. After I few minutes I get an idea. I grab a book and take it out with me to the living room. I set the book down on the couch with it sitting up. I then slowly start walking back, keeping my eyes on the book. I can read it at a much farther distance than I had ever before. I stop a bit away right where I start struggling to read it and slowly starts pulling the chakra from my eyes. Immediately, I can't read it anymore. I glance down at the floor and towards the book. It's ten meters.

I sit down, rubbing my eyes a bit and looking at the other ability of **[Clairvoyance]**. Activating my eyes again, I don't see anything different. Nothing which would be called 'extrasensory perception'. 'I should probably go to the bathroom mirror to take a look at them.' Right when that thought goes through, I see a long trail of a floating blue light heading towards the bathroom. (Think of the clairvoyance spell from Skyrim)

I reach down, trying to touch or move the blue light. It just stays there, heading to the bathroom. I follow it, to find it end at the front of the sink. I look up to see my reflection in the mirror. In my eyes, my pupil had turned a shining gold, but what stands out the most is the gold 4-pointed star in my iris. The four sides of it are bent inward, giving the star 4 sharp points. I deactivate them, watching the gold break apart into gold flecks just floating around in my iris. I stand there, activating them a few times, watching the gold reform and break apart.

 **[Hoshigan: Stage One] LV 2 (30%)**

 **A unique pair of eyes only wielded by Akarui.**

 **\- Passive: Increase sight range to 11m**

 **-Passive: Increase pinpoint chakra control by 2%**

 **\- [Clairvoyance], shows you a path to your target. Nothing can stay hidden from your eyes**

I feel my lips curve up a little into a small smirk. 'I have heard of the Sharingan and Byakugan as two amazing Dojutsu but I didn't realize that Dojutsu would be this amazing!' I thought with a giddy grin on my face. 'Time to test some things,' I decide. I run back to my room, quickly getting ready for the day.

Through all of the excitement this morning, I forgot the dream I had.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

Once outside, I start testing my **[Clairvoyance** ] ability. 'Okay, how about to the tree I use as target practice.' I look down to notice a trail of light heading to the tree. 'That works. Let's try the front gate.' Again, I notice a trail heading there. 'How about to Tenten?' I feel a searing burning in my eyes as I see a flickering of light appear before going away. 'I will take that as a no.' I blink a few times, seeing my Hoshigan leveled up again.

 **[Hoshigan: Stage One] LV 4 (10%)**

I let out a tired sigh. 'Just more things I need to practice. That makes what, another one added on to a dozen already?'

"I never thought being a kunoichi would be this annoying." I mutter out. I activate my Hoshigan and direct myself to the academy, which ends up working fine. 'Maybe it just isn't people? Or does that have to do with me being only at the first stage.'

When I get to the academy, I deactivate my eyes. I walk in and sit down in my usual spot in a seat in the second top row and the second seat from the window. I usually show up about ten minutes before others so I have time to get my calligraphy items set up. The last thing you want is a bad brush or chunky ink to write with. I glance up when I hear the door open.

"Good morning Tenten! How are you this morning?" I say with a smile. Over the past month and a half of me being here at the academy, Tenten has been the only one who I ever got close to. Civilian kids usually stuck with other civilian kids and clan kids usually stuck with other clan kids. It was like an unspoken segregation. There were some students which I didn't mind talking to but none as much as Tenten. She is in a grey area, while I am an unknown. Her father had gone on to become a Genin but retired after a number of years to open up his weapons shop.

Because of her father's background, and the fact that he still works with a number of shinobi in outfitting them, that leaves her with more knowledge and experience with shinobi when compared to civilian students. This didn't get her into the good graces of the clan kids because she didn't have the necessary background as many of them for her to be considered worth their time getting to know.

Me on the other hand, I was just there. By this time, word had gotten around that someone was living in 'The Deserted Compound', as it was still known, even though it wasn't deserted anymore. This led to the clan kids being cautious around me and the civilian kids to look at me with disdain, for getting something which many of them wish they could have as well. I didn't care much, but their pestering got annoying fast.

"I am good Akarui! How is your morning?" She asks. "Pretty good, I had an exciting morning! I can tell you about it later." I quickly add on as I see the question forming in her expression. "Aww okay! You better tell me later then!" I smile as she sits and starts getting out her calligraphy set as well. I take a quick glance at my skill in it.

 **[Calligraphy] LV 94 (11%)**

'Getting closer. Tenten is a bit behind but we should both perfect it by the end of the year.'

Class started up and we went through things as usual. Most of it was pretty boring. After a couple of weeks, I stopped gaining any INT or WIS from listening to lectures. I guess going over stuff you already know multiple times or reiterating it doesn't gain you anything.

"Alright class! We are going to have Kunai and Shuriken practice then lunch. Let's all head outside!" Our sensei Iyana says. The whole class quickly enters to the training field. Everyone was always happy to get to stand up and stretch after so many notes. "Alright everyone, grab a set and line up into 3 lines. Throw all your kunai and shuriken then once everyone has finished, we will pick them back up and repeat until it is time for lunch. And don't hold up any of the lines!" She yells as everyone was already moving to pick up a set. I attach the pouch to my waist band of my pants, looking inside to find 10 kunai and 10 shuriken. I walk and get in the back of a line. While waiting, I check my skill in throwing them.

Since about a month ago when I got the quest **[Beginner Weaponry]** , I had been working on my skill in Kunai and shuriken. Even though they are under the same skill **[Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Beginner]** , I had to make sure to use both equally or else my progress in the skill would halt. After a month, I am glad to finally be nearly finished with it.

 **[Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Beginner] LV 99 (34%)**

 **Your ability to throw shuriken and kunai at an immobile target!**

 **+99% accuracy and damage with kunai and shuriken!**

The description on that skill and on the other beginner ones changed after I thought through the skill and why it was considered 'Beginner'. It turns out that for Kunai, shuriken, and my bow, was that this was immobile targets, and for my scythe it was for just going through the motions and hitting an immobile target as well. If I had to guess, the next level would be for moving targets, and the one after for me and the target moving. That was all guess work since they were all considered beginner at the moment, but that was about to change.

I go through my turn, getting the skill up to 89%. We all go up to our targets, taking 10 of each before getting into lines again. I then back through the line again, maxing out the beginner level. While we are picking up, I check my skills again to find the beginner skill completely missing, but a new skill in its place.

 **[Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Intermediate] LV 1 (12%)**

 **Your ability to throw shuriken and kunai at a moving target!**

 **+101% accuracy and damage with kunai and shuriken!**

My eyebrows raise a little at the '+101%'. 'So, it just continues on into the hundreds and not resetting?' I thought to myself. When it was my time to throw again, I focused on them and through my first 8 while focused. I relax a bit, when I perfectly hit the unmoving targets. I lazily throw my ninth which ends up hitting the edge of the target. My get a weird look on my face and lazily throw the tenth, which ends up missing all together. 'Is it based off my frame of mind, where if I get lazy then I won't do as well as I would if focused?' I keep mulling it over until I hear our sensei Iyana speaking.

"Sorry class! It's lunch time, head back to the room and get your lunches! Akarui, Tenten, can you two stay and help pick up the throwing tools?" Of course, Tenten and I agree. I don't usually do much for lunch so a couple minutes shorter wouldn't bother me.

That shows you what little I knew.

We finish up in under ten minutes and head back to our classroom. When we head back up to our seats, we both notice something. "Our lunches are missing." I hear her say. I let out a frustrated sigh and rub my eyes. This wasn't good. Not at all.

But it wasn't bad for me.

It was bad for whoever ate mine.

We head down to where Iyana's desk is. "Hey, what can I do for you two?" She asks when we walk up to her. "Someone took our lunches." I say in a more irked tone than I usually show. I don't like it when people touch my stuff. I like it even less when they take it. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, do you know who did?" She asks, glancing out into the courtyard where lots of the students are. "No, but we should find out who took mine really soon." "Why do you say that?" She asks, getting a little concerned. I look to my side, meeting Tenten's gaze.

She understood what I meant.

For breakfast and dinner, I would put some poisons in my food to slowly build up my Resistance to them. My main concern, was that over time, the ones I was creating would become lethal, or have the chance of doing extreme damage to someone's body who wasn't building them up. I had slowly worked some which can shut down organ functions, thin blood to the point where no wound would heal up until it was professionally treated, or even some necrotic ones. Those I would only use a single drop. The first time I took a drop of one I had stomach pains for two days. It helped level up my **[Poison/Venom Resistance]** quite a bit, but it definitely wasn't something I wanted to do again. I can't make neurotoxins yet or even anything unique. Most of the poisons I make are based off plants I grow, or ones I have bought.

However, the past two weeks I had slowly started working a paralytic into my lunches. It didn't really have much of an affect at first, but it got strong enough to where after half an hour, someone with no resistance would be completely paralyzed. It wouldn't have any long term affects or even any damage. They would just slowly start feeling stiff and then they would struggle to move their limbs. It didn't have a long effect, and after two hours they would be up and moving, albeit sluggishly. But that first half hour of losing control of your body and the following two hours of not moving would be completely frightening. It's not like I tested this on any animals or anything. Nope. Definitely not.

You know how you sometimes get a dream where you can barely move your body? Where you can only walk terribly slow or your body feels completely weak? Yeah, it's like that before you completely lose the ability to move.

"Well umm… you see… I may have put some poison inside my lunch." I see the confusion on her face quickly morph into fear and panic. "Wait wait wait, it's only a paralytic, they will be fine!" She lets out a tired sigh. "How long before it takes affect?" "30 minutes" "How long until it wears off?" "Two hours." I say. I see a look of respect form on your face as a slight smirk works its way onto her face. "Not bad. I am assuming this is for working up a resistance to it?" She asks. I give a quick nod.

"You aren't the only student to ever do this. There have been a couple others who have also done this. Usually we like for the student to inform us so we are aware. But all students who do this need to make sure it is extremely weak or it won't harm they in the long term. No need having kids dying on us." She says in a playful tone but I can see the slight sadistic side under there. That wasn't expected. "I will need to inform our medic-nin on staff. What was it made up of?" She asks curiously. "Just some Canis Root and Imp Stool. Nothing too rare _." AN: (Ingredients from Skyrim. Yes, I like Skyrim, and no I am not a poison expert so I don't know any real poisons which would do that. Google wouldn't help with that.)_ She gives me a nod. "Well, atleast we can have a little fun with this. In twenty minutes, we will be back in class. Whoever ate it is going to stand out like a sore thumb!" She laughs a bit as she goes to find the medic-nin.

Tenten and I move back to our seats. While her back is turned, I slip two apples out of my inventory and gives one to her. "Here, this should tide us over until after school." I say kindly, seeing her face brighten up at the sight of food.

We chat about random things until she asks me about her maybe building up resistances to some of them. I am all too happy to oblige and start talking about doses and different kinds of poisons. She seems a little wary, but that's a good thing. Caution is definitely needed. An extremely strong poison in even small doses can be disastrous. I also tell her about a collection of antidotes I have on hand as a precaution. My skill is called **[Poison/Venom Resistance]** , not immunity. Even I can still die or become extremely sick if I am not careful.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

After lunch is finished, students quickly start making their way into the room. 'It's been about 20 minutes since we noticed our lunches missing, and if they ate them when we noticed them missing, that gives us 10 minutes before it fully takes effect.'

I look up and see our sensei walk in with 2 guys who are in white medic-nin robes. "Welcome back class! We are going to have a surprise lesson! We are going to talk about poisons!" 'She seems way more excited than she should.' I think with a small smirk. She goes on to list off a bunch of small bits of information, until she finally says, "The easiest way to avoid poisons would be to not eat food you didn't prepare yourself, or see prepared. I am bringing this up because someone took Akarui and Tenten's lunches. What you all didn't know, was that she poisons her own food to build up a resistance." She lets this hang in the air as she gazes around the classroom.

Most of the students are looking at me with concern, some with confusion. Except for a couple students. "You see," she continues, "in hers was a paralytic which should've fully taken affect by now. Can I have everyone stand up for me?" She asks. And most of the class stands up. All except for 4 boys who are all sitting near each other. They are slightly slumped over, their arms on their desks keeping their bodies up and not completely collapsing. I recognize them as a group of civilian students who like to act tough since they are larger than most of the others, which makes them think that because of that, they're in charge. Atleast this makes it somewhat obvious that they aren't.

Needless to say, after today, nobody would be touching my lunch again.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

After class, Tenten and I are standing outside the academy. "Hey Tenten, want to see my home? I can make us some food." I ask her. She quickly agrees, and we start walking to my home, laughing about the four boys who were paralyzed.

We walk for a bit until we are outside the front gate. "You live here?!" She asks surprised. 'I guess I never did mention this to her.' "Yeah, it was given to me. Here, let's go inside."

Opening the gate is now much easier than it had been the first time. Lots of the weeds are removed, I had added in grass and stone pathway. Around my house is flower beds and out behind my house is a garden. One zone of it for fruits and vegetables, another for plants I can use for poisons.

"This is very peaceful…" I hear Tenten say under her breath. I smile at her, showing her around my home. After the brief tour, I sit her down in the living room. "Remember how I said I was excited this morning?" I ask her. "Oh yeah! What was that about?"

I just smile at her while pushing chakra into my eyes. I hear her gasp as my eyes change into my Hoshigan. "How did you do that?!" "Remember when we learned about Dojutsu, and our village is known for having the Byakugan and Sharingan?" She gives a quick nod. "I have this. I just used it this morning so I haven't had much practice in it." "What's it called? Or have you named it yet?" I can hear the excitement in her voice. "I call it the Hoshigan."

"Oh! I get it! Because it has a star!" I give her a nod. Hoshi meaning Star Eye. I think it's definitely better than Copy Wheel Eye or White Eye.

I tell her about my morning of testing it and the effect it had when I tried using it to find her. "Have you tried using it on something from a very far range? Like say… Suna?" I think for a second before giving it a try. Sure enough, it works. I can see the path there but there is a large strain on my eyes, causing me to shut them off. "Yeah, it worked. But it slowly started hurting for the longer I held it." I tell her. She gets an idea. "Ooh! What about the legendary sword of Kusanagi?!" She seems really excited. I give it a try but end up with nothing. "Since it's because of my eyes, maybe I need to be able to visualize it? I have never seen it before." I tell her. If this ends up working, I could hunt down legendary weapons if I wanted to. I am sure Tenten wouldn't mind getting one. I look back over at her to see her digging through her bag, pulling out an old scroll. "Someone gave my dad this as a gift and I had been going over it. They have the sketch of the sword here!" She rolls it open and I look down at the sword. It has a white wrapped handle, a brown guard, and a small green gem at the guard.

I activate my eyes and focus, and I was surprised.

Leading out of my house was a trail.

"It… worked…" I tell her a little stunned. Sure, I was hoping, but I definitely didn't expect it. I look up to see Tenten doing an excited dance. I just smile at her as I head into the kitchen to start cooking.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

It has been 4 days since I had awoken my Hoshigan. During that time, I had been testing it on things and slowly increasing its level. I found it much easier to aim my bow when I had my eyes activated. I could see the detail on the tree much better, and knew where best to aim it towards.

I let out a grunt of exertion as I gave my scythe a large overhead swing, making me pant and sweat from the workout. I was working towards completing **[** **Beginner Weaponry!]**. I had already finished it with my bow yesterday and I was so close to completing it for my scythe too. I gave a few more swings when I heard a 'ding' sound.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Beginner Weaponry!**

 **-Max out [Scythe Proficiency: Beginner] [x]**

 **-Max Out [Bow Proficiency: Beginner] [x]**

 **-Max Out [Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Beginner] [x]**

 **Rewards: +500 EXP and ID: Create**

With this done I let out a sigh, checking those skills.

 **[Scythe Proficiency: Intermediate] LV 1 (2%)**

 **Your ability to manipulate and use a scythe on a moving target!**

 **+101% Accuracy and Damage with a scythe!**

 **[Bow Proficiency: Intermediate] LV 2 (33%)**

 **Your skill in using a bow on a moving target!**

 **+102% Accuracy and Damage**

 **[Kunai and Shuriken Proficiency: Intermediate] LV 13 (42%)**

 **Your ability to throw shuriken and kunai at a moving target!**

 **+113% accuracy and damage with kunai and shuriken!**

With the gain of 500 EXP, I was able to level up to level 4, and close to reaching level 5. Also because of the level up, I was given more stat points and a few bonus ones from my perks.

I check over the stats, frowning a bit. I hadn't used any of my stat points, but I might as well use them at some point. I drop 4 into WIS, 9 into STR, and the last 2 into DEX.

 **Name: Akarui (?)**

 **Age: 9**

 **Title: The Lost One**

 **Level: 4 (300/400)**

 **HP: (888/888) ((STR+VIT)/2) x 25 = Health points)**

 **HP Regen: +8.25 per minute (+0.25 per DEX)**

 **CP: (938/938) ((INT+VIT)/2) x 25 = chakra points)**

 **CP Regen: +7.5 per minute (+0.25 per WIS)**

 **Control: 15%** **(Every 1 WIS is 0.5% of control)**

 **STR: 30 (Natural strength, lift objects, damage for muscular strength, ability to do physical tasks)**

 **VIT: 41 (Health, resistances, Overall health)**

 **DEX: 33 (Speed, flexibility, thrown objects, weapons)**

 **INT: 34 (Memorization, learning new things, general intelligence, strategy)**

 **WIS: 30 (Knowledge, chakra control, Strategy, creation)**

 **LUC: 25 (Natural luck, drops, rare finds) (can't be increased by points)**

 **Points: 0**

 **Ryo: 6500**

I let out a breath. Man, all those numbers can get bothersome. I check my health and chakra regen speeds compared to my totals. If I had zero health, it would take me 107.6 minutes, so a little less than 2 hours to be completely healed. That is insanely fast. It wouldn't help that much in a straight fight, but it could keep me going for a bit longer than most. But after the fight, I would be up and ready to go quite quickly. For my chakra, it would take me 125 minutes, so slightly more than two hours. Again, it could keep me going for a bit longer but it would be great when I need to rest.

However, there was still that little reward from my quest. I hold accept my reward and have a scroll drop into my hand with **[ID: Create]** on the side of it. I press accept to learn it, and it dissolves into motes of light.

 **[ID: Create] LV 1 (0%)**

 **-Creates a pocket dimension for training. Current ones available:**

 **-Empty**

 **-Boar Forest (LV 5)**

I select Empty and I feel as if I was getting squeezed through a hose before I find myself standing again. I take a look around and notice that the world is… grey. Very just… bland. It's quiet, barely any wind. No clouds, birds, the sound of the village, nothing. Empty.

I shudder and quickly exit out of it by activating the skill again. "Damn... I hated that…." I didn't like that emptiness of a dead world. Not one bit.

I take a look at the other place, Boar Forest. I could probably just do that tomorrow. I want to make sure I am at peak condition, not this exhausted as I am right now.

 **ЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖФЖ**

AN: Hey! I just want to make one thing clear. If I change the numbers on the skill a bit, or edit the description slightly, go with the one in the most recent chapter. Sometimes I decide to edit things which I come across which I realize needs to be changed. For instance, the EXP Required. I am having it now add 100 EXP for every level. So, at level 12, 1200 EXP would be required to level up. I am not going to be using huge numbers in the millions or stuff like that. Keep it simple.

Originally, I was just going to double it every time. It would have gone like 100, 200, 400, 800, 1600, 3200, 6400, 12800, 25600, 51200, 102400, and that would have just been to level 11. It would have just increased too much.

Poll: I am going to have a poll going. It is going to be on my profile. I want your opinions on something. Since Akarui is in the group of Team Gai, I was wondering how I should do her Chunin exams, or one at all. Here are some options.

Field Promotion to Chunin

The Konoha Chunin Exam

The Exam 6 months before Konoha Chunin Exam: Either in Suna, Kumo, or Iwa.


End file.
